


Coming Home

by goddess_julie



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley is visiting Colin's new flat.  The problem isn't the visiting, it's the wanting to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 14 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms

The first thing Bradley noticed as he walked into Colin’s flat after not seeing him for nearly a year was the scent of freshly baking cookies in the air. And it wasn’t the air freshener that real estate brokers bought when doing open houses so a house felt more lived in, it was the real deal.

“I’m in here.” Colin called from the back of the apartment. It was a different place than when Merlin had been shooting, but as he looked around at the sitting room in front of him, Bradley could see a lot of familiar furniture and memory pieces from where Colin had moved from. It was like coming home, except he didn’t live here. Although, Bradley could argue he didn’t live at Colin’s last flat either technically but it hadn’t stopped him from considering it home.

A part, deep down in Bradley’s heart that he’d buried, covered and tried to forget about ached as he walked down the long hallway to where he heard Colin puttering around.

“What are you doing?” Bradley asked, surprised. Colin was sitting in the middle of his bedroom, boxes opened all around him and their contents strewn across the floor.

The moment their eyes met, Bradley could see the tears in the corner of Colin’s eyes, the way his lips were red and swollen as though he’d been biting them. Instantly, he moved to sit beside the other man on the floor, pulling him into a tight hug.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay? Your mom? Dad? Neil?” The longer it took Colin to respond, the more panicked Bradley found himself getting, until Colin let out a surprised laugh and wiped his eyes.

“Too precious you are Bradley James,” Colin said as they hugged again. “Nothing is WRONG, I’m just … I was going through a few things,” Colin motioned to everything that was surrounding him on the floor, “and got caught up in memories. Good and bad. Got a little emotional and lost track of time.” He looked up at the clock on the night stand and sighed. 

“What?”

“I hadn’t meant for you to find me like this. Such a mess. Everything was supposed to go so differently.”

Bradley picked up a few of the photographs that were in his line of sight. They were proofs from a photo shoot the two of them had done for the second season of Merlin. Some were official pictures and others were just of the two of them getting ready for the shoot, relaxed and playing around before they got down to work. There was one in particular that caused for his heart to stutter, one he’d never seen before. Bradley was laughing at something, he couldn’t even remember what now, and Colin was looking at him, his smile so warm, his eyes so full of affection. It caused for Bradley to look closer before raising his gaze to Colin who was watching him.

Colin nodded.

“Even then?” Bradley asked quietly. Despite them being apart for so long since Merlin ended, despite the phone calls that became less frequent, the distance being both physical and emotional, both men were able to communicate as though no time had passed. 

“Before.” Colin didn’t look embarrassed at the confession.

“And now?” Bradley took a deep breath. He was almost afraid of the answer. They both knew he was there to discuss what next. Why they were playing this almost cruel game of cat and mouse. Both were guilty of it, both having their own reasons. It didn’t look like Colin was leaving London any time soon and Bradley knew he had to stop running. He was doing nothing more than wasting time and both of them knew it.

“Forever.”

Colin’s eyes flicked up towards the closet, a silent request to investigate. Without a word, Bradley stood up and opened the door. It was only half empty. His eyes sought out Colin’s. They both gave a knowing smile. Bradley walked over to the dresser and took a deep breath as he regarded the classic vanity and it’s drawers. Knowing the other man, he opened the top drawer on the right side. It was empty. As were the three below it. If he opened the drawers on the left side, Bradley knew he would find Colin’s clothing, meticulously folded and colour coded.

Something in his chest broke apart and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Bradley fought the urge to cry. Instead he approached Colin who was still sitting on the floor, his legs folded before him. Gently tugging on his hands, he pulled the man so that they were standing face to face, chest to chest.

“Welcome home,” Colin whispered softly. Bradley could feel the way Colin was trembling, nervous and excited.

“Forever.”

FINIS


End file.
